


Nighttime Drabbles

by Yykong



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yykong/pseuds/Yykong
Summary: It's finally a quiet night for the two members to have their well deserved rest.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 44





	Nighttime Drabbles

It was one of those silent comfortable nights as the pair sat on the bed. Both in comfortable cotton pajamas, one of them was reading their book while the other was going through their photos on their phone.Solar sat on her side, knees bent, her book resting on her lap. As she kept one hand on the page to keep it open, the other hand rested on top of the younger girl’s head. The other girl seemed unfazed despite her uncomfortable position with her back flat against the bed with only her head craned forward to look at her phone. Whenever the hand would stop every now because older one got too captivated by her book, Moonbyul gave a small whine and was rewarded by continuous strokes on the head.

Nights like these were rare. Usually, one of them (usually Solar) would fall asleep as soon as she lied down after showering or the room would be filled with screams and shouts as the younger one kept tickling her girlfriend just for fun. These nights were nice. The company of each other was enough to recharge and forget about the day’s worries.

Having finished posting her most recent selcas on her Instagram, Moonbyul gently threw her phone by her pillow and rolled over so that her face was against the other’s legs. “Unnie, are you going to sleep now?”

Solar hummed in response. “In a bit. I just want to finish this part.”

Moonbyul wrapped her arms against Solar’s waist, pressing their bodies together. She took a deep breath in, taking in her girlfriend’s scent of coconut and proceeded to rub her face in her clothes as well. Just as this night was rare occasion, the younger girl doze off into dreamland before the other could finish her book. But despite being asleep, her arms stayed locked against Solar’s waist, head buried in her abdomen. 

‘She’s still a pain when she’s asleep,’ Solar thought as she quietly closed her book and gently turned as much as she could to put the book on the table. She gently rubbed her hands against Byul’s arms to get her to release her hold on her as she pulled them into a more comfortable resting position. No matter what, she wouldn’t argue that this wasn’t nice. 

The leader reached down to kiss the sleeping girl’s forehead, “Goodnight Byul.”


End file.
